Iridescent
by Nathaniel Warfstache
Summary: Ever the guide, ever searching for her place. Kikan Irino, older sister to Sora and guide and guardian to the children of the Destiny Islands, has to find her way and her place in an ever changing world on the day that her home is swallowed by darkness. After losing everything, she seeks solace in those she meets, and hopes that her gift may save others from her fate.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, but new characters herein are my own creation. This story was largely made to explore the darker potential of Kingdom Hearts, and while a lot of it is happy and bright, simultaneously a lot of it really isn't. With this warning in mind, I hope you enjoy the journey I hope to take you on.

Teachers at Destiny Islands high have long since known that Kikan Irino was never gonna go on to higher education. I frankly don't blame their lack of hope in me. And as grateful as I am for all the help they've given me in grasping the knowledge I'd need to pursue adult life, I'm pretty sure I'm as glad as they are that I'm leaving school. Never flunked or skived my classes, I've always been a hard worker. I just always lacked the smarts for it. DT, PE, General Studies and business studies were about the best I could get out of my last year, just enough to hold up old man Ahab's shop if Wakka decides to leave the family business.

Every student about me buzzes with excitement for their futures, on to the community college of our island, or outwards to the small university the next island over. Grades are compared, hugs are given… But these are not my people, and this is not my place.

A happy groan escapes me as a warm ocean breeze pulls at my long bistre curls, knocking the graduation cap from my head as I break into a run for the coast line. Past the pretty picket fences and the picturesque shops, til the almond and portia trees give way for sea hibiscus and coconut palms. Less of the clean cut brick and mortar houses of the centre, leaving the older houses, the ones that've been restored again and again with their rough, sandy walls and wood and palm leaf enforced roofs. My stride slows as the ground beneath my feet changes, the rough, uneven dirt and pebble track making way for the soft white sand of the coast. With a roar that swells my heart, a wave crashes across it, the sea spray no longer a faint smell on the wind. Shoes and socks come off, and across the warm sand of the beach I go, hunting for my home, the little two floor house with the twin leafed paopu fruit painted on the front door.

The door creaks open as I arrive home, washing the sand off my feet before slotting my shoes into their cubby hole. "Amma I'm home!"

My mother pokes her head out from the kitchen, and there's a sound of things being set down before she bustles out to hug me and welcome me home. She smiles her pretty white smile at me and tugs her bandanna back up her brow, revealing more of her creamy complexion, so different to the warm toffee I inherited from my father. "Oh Kiki, how was your last day of school?"

I grimace slightly at my mother's nickname "Amma please, I appreciate being called Kikan, I'm not a kid, I've been working for two years"

She chuckles, shaking her head "You'll always be my little Kiki… But anyway, if you're wondering about Sora and the others they already headed off for the little island for the afternoon. Your swimmies are on your bed and I got your clothes washed up. I put some lunch in your bag."

I give her a bright smile, thanking her and starting to jog up the stairs to go change - she's set out my blue and green bikini, black shorts and vest and light green crop hoodie. My white uniform shirt is shed from my shoulders, and the school skirt flutters down to my ankles. It's a quick change from my underwear to the Bikini, and the shorts slide up easily over my hips. I tug on the vest and hoodie and grab my bag, starting to jog down the stairs.

"Kiki, Ahab's just been by to drop off some new paints - do you want them in the shed or are you taking them with you to the fun island?"

"I'll pop them in the shed on the way out, last I checked Sora, Riku and Kairi wanted help with some project so I'll probably be at that all day"

She nods, hugging me on the way past "have fun today Kiki, make sure everyone gets back in time for dinner!"

I nod, waving over my shoulder as I tug my shoes on, running out into the sunlight. The dock's just a couple houses down, next to Ahab and Wakka's house, but I don't bother with its wooden surface, running through the water and hopping straight in to my little painted row boat. My bag slots into its usual place at the front, I pull the quick release knot loose, and with the oars comfortably knocked in the rowlocks, I turn the boat, starting towards the little island, humming softly beneath my breath with the steady rock of the ocean, settling into my usual rhythm.

Our life here is a peaceful one, our existence is sleepy. The name of our home treats us as though we'd be meant for Glory, but you'd never guess it from our natures. We're born, we go to school, we make our lives, we grow old, and we die. Those who leave now are rarely, if ever heard of again. So we simply don't leave. At least, that's what everyone else does.

Old man Ahab, Wakka's father, the one that sought to provide me and Sora with a father figure after our father's passing. He remembers a time when people left the islands, when people came back. There were stories of the world beyond our islands. He sought to follow their footsteps. But he never made it far enough before his own wife passed, and in the end, he gave it up to care for us. Now he runs the docks, and I work with him. I taught the others to row, as he and my father did for me. Now we row to the next island over every day after school. Wakka takes his chances to train, desperate to succeed in his sport. Tidus trains with him, hopeful to catch up to him eventually, and Selphie watches him from the sidelines, the pair taking their chances to spend time together. My brother, Sora, and our friends, Riku and Kairi, retell Ahab's tales, and together we dream of such days of old. We dream of maybe following those footsteps and seeing what lies beyond our islands.

"Yo Kikan!"

With Wakka's cry, I'm snapped from my daydreams, and I redouble my efforts, pushing the boat to the dock and rigging it up, grabbing my bag and stepping under the dock to meet him as he smiles his signature grin. "Wakka, your old man came by to drop off more paints, you want me to try and finish your boat tonight?"

He shakes his head, waving it off "nah, I get the feeling you're gonna need those for your side project with your brother and the others. How'd your grades go? How's your Amma today?"

I roll my eyes at the mention of my school results and wave him off "Amma's fine, and my results were good enough. My teachers waved me off with a gentle smile, they'll've forgotten all about me by the start of next year. Thank fuck it's over with though."

A chuckle escapes him with a nod "I know what you mean Kik, I'm thinking about dropping out when I hit sixteen so I can just focus on blitzball"

I pause for a second, considering his thoughts, but shake my head "nah, it's worth sticking around to the end, they tell you more about taxes and you could probably get picked up by the big team if you stuck around for upper PE. They keep a close eye on it for up and coming players, and I reckon they'd snap you right up. Now… do you know where my doof little brother is?"

There's a cry from the stack, and he rolls his eyes, flicking his thumb in its direction "Take a guess"

"Sparring with Riku then? I'll go sort 'em out…"

"By the way, Kairi wanted to see you when you got here, she wanted some help finishing up the boat. Tidus and Selphie are up on the arch, who knows what they're up to" Another eye roll, and I chuckle, patting his shoulder as I go past.

"Ah leave them alone, they're cute. As long as they're not being dumb about it it's their business what they do."

I jog off towards the far end of the island, deciding to go check on Kairi before I sort the boys out, and as I round the corner I spot her with a couple of shells in her mouth, a look of deep concentration on her features as she threads some cord through the shells in her hands. She gives a slight yelp of surprise as I flop down in front of her, my legs crossing comfortably, the shells falling from her mouth. They land in the sand, undamaged, but she frantically checks them over regardless, bringing a chuckle to my face and my heart.

"Still working on your gift for my little brother huh?" She frantically tries to hush me, moving to cover my mouth as she looks around for Sora, drawing a louder laugh from me. "Relax sweetie, he's sparring with Riku on the stack. Thassala shells huh? I see you're going with our islands old good luck charm."

A blush lights her cheeks, a soft smile gracing her cute features as her short, dark red locks flop over her pretty purple eyes. "I thought it would be appropriate, Ahab got one from his wife before he started trying to go out to the edge of the ocean…" She fastens the third shell in place, tying it off before looking up at me with her goofy little grin. "I guess Wakka said I was asking for you?"

I chuckle and nod. "He said you wanted help finishing up the boat, I take it the boys did the main bit of heavy lifting and then went to goof off?" At Kairi's responding nod I sigh and shake my head. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll help you finish it off. First though…" I glare up at the stack "I'll be right back"

As Kairi quickly puts away her shells, I stride into the water, not wanting to bother with going around the shack and finding the little ladder I secured to the stack for this exact reason. It's a quick climb, and as I reach the top, I spy Sora receiving a swift kick in the face from Riku and roll my eyes. Sora's quick to retaliate, smacking his wooden sword into Riku's back, before a yelp is drawn from him as I grab his ear. Riku has just enough time to turn before I do the same to him and frog march them along the bridge.

"Sora. Riku. Down. Go see Kairi and _apologise_ for leaving her with all the difficult work on the boat."

"Kiiiik let go of my ear we helped with the heavy lifting!"

I pinch my brother's ear harder "And left her with the arse job of fixing it all together, you should know by now that you need at least two sets of hands to put it together! Now both of you get your asses in gear and help us finish it!"

They glare at me as their ears are released, and they hop down, leaving me to watch them for a moment as they go up to Kairi before I follow them, satisfied with the bright smile on her face. I hold the door to the far half of the island open for them to step through, and wait 'til they've gone through before closing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally we've completed our raft. It's been months since we started working on it, and now we've finished the build. A rowboat big enough for four and a month's worth of rations. All we've got to do now is fill it up with food and fresh water, and add a lick of paint to seal it, and then we can finally start our journey. We call it a day, and as we've always done before heading home with the others, we make our way to the stack, sitting atop it to share our stories and dreams. Every day the same, day in day out.

We hope that soon this'll change. That we'll take a break from the monotony and set out to new worlds.

"So Kairi's home's out there somewhere, right?"

I look over my shoulder to Sora, where he sits on the twisted Paopu palm, cocking his head at Kairi next to him. Riku shrugs and pushes a lock of silver hair back over his shoulder.

"Could be. We'd never know by staying here though."

Sora shakes his head "But how far could a raft take us?"

I splutter a laugh. "You're worrying about this now? When we've spent months planning this?"

Riku's quick to shrug again "Who knows… I mean that's why we've got you here Kik, you're our navigator. You're the one who knows this stuff. Once you've painted up the raft I'm sure we'll be able to make it out, it's just finding our way that we've got to worry about. I'm sure we'll think of something if we have to."

"So suppose we do get to another world… What'll we do when we get there?" Kairi kicks her legs as she speaks, looking between the three of us. Riku looks out across the sea, thinking for a moment before giving a nervous chuckle

"I guess I haven't really thought about that"

I roll my eyes. "You never do… Think of all the things we could learn if we went out there. Think of the people we could meet. I mean… If we can get there, we can get back - think of how much this opens everything up to our islands." I lean back against the coconut palm, running my fingers through the gravelly sand atop the stack. The sun lies low across the horizon, painting the water of my home a stunning gradient of golds and crimsons, fading into the blacks and blues of the looming night sky. "Maybe we could finally achieve what dad and Ahab always tried to do when they went out - maybe we could set up a trading post, or make our own stories and adventures. It beats the usual day in day out that we deal with."

Riku shakes his head, looking to me "You always think it through Kik… I've always just wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, then why'd we end up on this one?" He pauses for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "And suppose there are other worlds out there… That'd make ours just a little piece of something much greater. We just as easily could've ended up somewhere else, couldn't we?"

It's Sora's turn to shrug as he leans back against the curve of his palm, looking up at the sky as he runs fingers through his bird's nest of brown hair. Kairi giggles at his carefree behaviour, and I can't help but laugh. "You've got a point there Riku - just like Kairi, we could've ended up anywhere…"

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Sitting here and going through the daily drag won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go."

Kairi looks between Sora and Riku affectionately, speaking softly. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Riku gives a laugh as he turns to lean back against my tree so he can look at Kairi, his usual smirk on his features "Well… that's all thanks to you. If you hadn't come here all those years ago… I never would've believed old man Ahab's stories. So… Thanks Kairi."

She gives a little giggle, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "You're welcome"

A warm breeze makes the palms above us sway as finally the sun dips below the horizon, and I stand, stretching. "We should get back to the main island before it gets dark. I'll go ahead and start loading our stuff back into the boats, don't take too long ok?"

They nod, sitting for a second more to soak up the last moments of day, and I wander off towards the dock. Wakka's already waiting, helping Selphie and Tidus with their boat, and they grin to me as I walk up and start loading our tools into the foothold of my boat. I sit on the dock for a moment, thinking while I wait as I open up my old sketchbook.

Kairi's appearance and the stories my father once told me, later told again by Ahab… they aren't the only things that made me wonder.

It's been almost ten years since I spent a day sitting on the docks, just like this, basking in the dying sunlight of another beautiful day. I'd been sketching, looking out across this beach, watching my friends. And from seemingly nowhere a woman had come wandering. Alabaster locks as long as mine, though perfectly straightened hung down about her waist, and she had the softest smile, and a musical voice. She'd asked me of my home, and briefly considered its place alongside hers, before finally telling me to hold the things I love close as she left, surely returning to her home. I barely remember anything more, but the image of this snowy girl stuck with me. She must've been the same age as I am now, maybe nineteen or twenty at most. I'd never seen anyone like her in my life. And I've never seen her since.

The others make their way over, and together we pull into the water, making our way home for the night. Wakka runs in to grab his dad, and they follow us home for dinner. Mum's made her stir fry again. Ahab congratulates us on how close we are to trying for our own maiden journey. Mum happily chirps about making poke for dinner tomorrow.

Even with our hopeful journey ahead of us… It's all still the same.

Just a few more days. We'll make it change. I'm sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning yields another beautiful day. I'm the first awake, as usual, so I go downstairs to glance at the food list that Kairi prepared for us so that we could start stocking the boat. Mostly fish, coconuts, and enough fruit and starch for us to make our way. Sure we can catch fish off the raft, but having reserves of it would never hurt, and fruit's not exactly in easy reach out on the ocean. I know mum's already been working on baking several batches of bread for us, and Kairi and Riku's parents offered to chip in with the fruit supply, so I wander out onto the beach, grabbing a fishing spear on my way to the end of the dock. The water's warm, even with the sun only just rising, and as usual it's beautifully clear, free of the silt that trickles over the drop off of other stretches of our home reef. It's a perfect day for a dive.

My fins slip on easily, and I fasten my gloves onto my wrists. Dad may've never had the chance to teach me spearfishing, but Ahab saw my interest in the sea and showed me when I hit fourteen. We don't catch enough to supply for anyone else, but that's fine, it's plenty for us, and it means we don't have to stretch our money towards buying fish too.

With a weight belt around my waist, I slip into the water, taking a deep breath before carefully diving down, paying attention to the depth and the way the fish squirm through the water. It's always so peaceful down here, and just like us humans, the fish have their own daily drag. Eat, sleep, swim, survive. I've long since learned which ones I need to be careful of and which ones are safe - Lionfish are docile and overly abundant, and as long as you keep away from their spines they're safe to catch and eat. Trevally may be quick, but they make a good catch if you can get them while they're dazed after chasing glass fish into an overhang. Triggerfish are good too, but you have to watch out for the bigger ones - if you spot one it's usually advised to steer clear, as Titans are known for being extremely aggressive. But at this time of the morning they move sleepily through the water, adjusting to the returning light.

I pull myself carefully over the cracks and crevices of the reef, being careful to avoid the coral and stonefish, but at this point it's second nature to leave them be. All it takes is calm, patience, and a well timed flick of the wrist to pluck fish out of the water, quickly killing them, and with each kill I return to the surface, watching for sharks while I carefully remove spines and fins, putting the bodies into the cooled box that we keep set into the dock - the gulls learned how to open every device we've tried so far, but as of yet they haven't managed to lift this heavy lid.

A couple of times I find myself certain of encountering new fish, but every time I try to look closer they disappear between the cracks. I make sure to sketch what little detail I could spot between dives, wanting to ask Ahab about them - it's been a while since I last spotted fish I couldn't identify, and just today I've spotted at least four. Some in deep black with golden spots, others in the purest white I've ever seen, with speckles and stripes of lovely pastels. Im even certain that I've spotted a shockingly pale sea krait, but at closer inspection my best guess is a banded krait, and the way it lashes through the water persuades me to give it some space.

It's maybe an hour before Sora runs down the dock to meet me, telling me that mum's made breakfast, and so we return home to eat, carrying my catch to store it until Ahab can smoke it. Kairi and Riku are already there as well, clearly eager to start the final preparations for our journey, and we eat with animated conversation, excitedly theorising what we might find beyond our archipelago of atolls.

We wave goodbye to mum, and now with Wakka, Selphie and Tidus' help, we split the paints and lacquers between our boats so none of them are overloaded. As we row, Wakka starts up an old song of our islands, and we soon join him, rowing in perfect rhythm to the song. Peace sets into our hearts as we lose ourselves to its steady beat. It doesn't take long for our small fleet of boats to come onto shore, and after rigging them to the dock and loading the paints into a wheelbarrow, we split up for the day.

Through the door to the far side of the island we go again, and as we go, Riku nudges Sora playfully behind me and Kairi.

"Hey, what would you name the boat? It's gotta have a name"

Sora thinks for a moment, and I roll my eyes, leaving the two to their posturing. At least they haven't gone for the wooden swords yet.

"I think I'd go for Excalibur. What about you?"

"Highwind"

I sigh and roll my eyes to the heavens above - the day these two stop trying to one up each other is the day I'm not the first to wake up.

Sora grins our grin and nudges Riku as we wander out into the sunlight of the roughly cut half of the island. It's more secluded here, so makes a great spot from which to launch a boat heading outward, but we never used it as a dock because it faces away from home. The others don't come over here much, but the lay of the land makes it a fantastic obstacle course, so we like to have little races to settle disagreements.

"My name's better"

Riku gives Sora one hell of a look for his comment, hoping that simply that would put my baby brother in place. His continued grin says it all, and Riku's eyes narrow. "Then why don't you bet on it?"

Sora's grin widens, and he reaches down to make sure his shoes are tied properly

"The usual then?"

"Race to the star tree and back?"

Sora chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

"If I win… I get to be captain. And if you win -"

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi."

Kairi and I blink at Riku's proposition, and Kairi blushes furiously. Sora's eyes widen in embarrassment as he looks frantically between Riku and Kairi, and I hold a laugh at their antics.

"What?!"

"Whoever wins gets to share the Paopu we found yesterday with Kairi."

Sora looks confused as ever, and despite her blush, Kairi giggles delightedly at their contest for her affections. I shuffle out of the way so they can posture in peace, and Kairi raises a hand to count down for their race.

"Ok, on my count boys… Three… Two… One…"

As she swings her hand down, they leap into action, knowing not to shove each other despite how important this race clearly is to the both of them. It's moments before they're out of sight, and I chuckle, shaking my head.

Paopu fruits are shared between those who are close. According to old legends told to us time and time again by Ahab, sharing one leads their destinies to be intertwined. Usually it's tradition to give one to the person you love, and our engagement necklaces are usually made with a little pendant representation of one. The star shaped fruits are supposedly sweet and delicious, and often a pain to get, as the palms rarely bear fruit, and even more rarely are climbable. I've never shared a Paopu, but I haven't met anyone I would want to share one with.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Sora yelps, running face first into the wall as he returns to us just a few moments ahead of Riku. He whoops in joy, grinning cheekily at Riku, who tries to hide his embarrassment behind a cool façade.

"It's just a boat Sora… No need to be so excited about it."

Sora's excitement dials down notably at that, and he scowls at Riku slightly, leaving me to roll my eyes. Kairi gives her own giggle.

"Now that you've both shown off, could you run around and grab supplies for us to dry at home? I made lists."

I smile at Kairi and rub her shoulder affectionately. "I'll go start painting it while you get all that together, don't get sunstruck"

They roll their eyes at me, as though they don't regularly forget to put extra sunscreen on, but nod in acknowledgement as they start off to gather their share of supplies. Kairi and I wander to the small sheltered bay of coconut palms at the back end of this area, and she sits next to me as I unload the paints and set to work propping the boat on its side so I can start painting and sealing one side first. In the corner of my eye I can see her continuing to fiddle with the thassala shells, blushing and smiling to herself. I give a chuckle as I glance towards her.

"I couldn't help but notice my baby brother blushing like a madman when it was suggested that he could share a paopu with you"

Immediately she squirms and wiggles, her smile brightening as she gives a giggle, her warmth bringing an infectious grin to my features.

"Do you really think he likes me? Like I thought we were just friends!"

I feel a laugh bubble up. "He's thought you were pretty as the sunshine since he met you all those years ago, I've never seen someone smile as bright as he does when he sees you. Believe me, you're the most precious thing to him."

She wiggles again, giving another bright giggle, and I chuckle to myself and continue my long brush strokes across the wood of the boat. "Is there anything you want to do if we make it to another world?"

She looks over to me before starting to thread another shell onto the charm. "I mean… I'd really like to know where I came from, but we don't even know where we'll come out. Like Riku said, there could be hundreds of other worlds. So I guess the more realistic goal is I wanna meet new people and make new friends."

I chuckle at her, smiling over my shoulder "More friends to add to our family is always a good thing."

She scooches her butt closer, giving me a slightly teasing smile and a cheeky tone "I wonder if you'll find someone you like on these adventures"

It draws a laugh from my chest, and I puff my hair out of my face before setting the brush down so I can tie it back.

"Hell, finding people who aren't scared and confused by a woman mariner would be one heck of a bonus - for an island nation most people my age really look down on female sailors. I'm just glad I've ended up where I have with you and the others." I take a second to gather my thoughts, returning to painting as I do. "I'm really glad you found someone you like, and who likes you back. You're just below the cusp where a lot of guys start being hella creepy - not that Sora would ever be creepy, he's too much of a precious dork. Hopefully being as adorable as you are with Sora'll stave off the creeps, and if not just tell me, ok? We aren't blood related but you'll always be my baby sister."

I see her pause at that, and a few seconds later she crawls over and hugs me, squeezing my waist. I chuckle and pull her tighter into the hug, and I hear her give a happy sound.

"You always make me feel at home Kik… I know I should thank the others too but you really make me feel welcome here… Thank you"

I smile and gently ruffle her hair "Always happy to help sweetie. Now come on, you should get more work done on that wayfinder before Riku and Sora get back"

For the rest of the day, as I paint, she sits back to back with me, carefully weaving together the shells, the pair of us humming in harmony. Sora and Riku return later in the afternoon, squabbling again over who found the most stuff, but Kairi doesn't care about who did the most, only that they did perfectly, and followed her little guide booklets on what foods are safe or unsafe to a T. With the sun setting once again, I tell the others to go ahead to the docks while I finish up the last lick of lacquer. Kairi drags Sora off ahead, but Riku decides to wait for me, plopping down on the sand next to me. He watches Sora and Kairi wander off, and as they leave his sight, I see him sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly. His expression is soft and affectionate, but something's a little off about it.

"So… what's up Silver? You usually have something to say if you're going out of your way to not be with your trio."

He glances over, watching my brush strokes, seeming to need a moment to pause. His face lightens slightly, and he speaks up.

"We get to set out to other worlds soon. Just a few more days and we'll be out on the water. Gathering supplies today made that feel even more real."

I chuckle and nod, but stay quiet, feeling that there's more coming. Sure enough, he sighs again.

"When you headed off to start getting the boats ready to head back home last night, Sora and Kairi followed you a little after. I suddenly realised that we may not find Paopu trees where we're going, so I tried to get that Paopu off the tree on the stack." After a second he laughs "I actually managed to grab it. I wasn't entirely sure what to do with it for a minute, but I saw Kairi'd run off ahead and that Sora was lagging behind slightly."

I glance towards him, pausing and chuckling. "So you gave it to him?"

"Yeah… he didn't seem to get it though… I guess he and Kairi are just a perfect fit. I know I should probably just pick one and stick with that choice if I'm gonna try and ask them out, but at the same time I'd feel bad messing it up for them." He sighs, his shoulders slumping again.

"Have you tried just talking to them?"

He barks a laugh "I can barely work up the courage to half ass giving your brother a paopu, how am I supposed to sit them both down and be like 'hey I think you're both great and I'd kinda like to be part of that'?"

"And how are they meant to realise you like them both if you never say anything? There's no pressure for you to come out to them, but at the same time how's Sora meant to know it's anything but teasing or bros being bros if he doesn't know you're into guys too? I mean… you've seen how clueless my baby brother is, right?"

He snorts at that last bit. "You may have a point there…" He watches a little longer as I finish applying the last of the lacquer for this side. Once I'm satisfied, I close the tin and wrap up the brush, placing it in a little box. Riku stands up. "You want some help to pull the boat into the cave?"

I shake my head "Weather forecast said we'd be clear of storms, and we're above the tide line. The lacquer needs time to set, so we'll need to leave it and tilt it the other way tomorrow. If you can help me put the paints in the wheelbarrow and get that into the cave that'd be great though."

He nods, and after gathering the paints and hiding them in the cave to keep them from getting knocked over in the night, we wander back to the dock. I give his shoulder an affectionate squeeze and nod my head towards where Sora and Kairi are animatedly chatting with the others, and he nods, running ahead to him.

Day in day out. The same songs, the same sun, the same sea.

Just a few more days.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's note: Content/Trigger Warnings for risk of drowning, snakes, detailed violence and injuries)

Dinner's not quite ready yet when we get home, so I go have my shower before sitting in my room, watching the dying light as I flip through my sketchbooks again.

Sketches, both coloured and left in graphite, of everything I've seen that's caught my attention. The way fish shoal, the way the sun sets across the sea, the way paopus and coconut palms curl and grow back towards the sun after being blown over in storms. Sketches of people in the hopes that I'd figure out what makes a pretty person, and in among them, many sketches of my memory of the white haired girl with her strange weapon, the armour she bore and the bizarre vehicle that she disappeared upon. I wonder once more to myself if I'll see her again, silently hoping that we'll find her on our travels, just to prove I'm not mad, that I didn't dream her.

I flick to a new page and copy my sketches of the new fish I saw earlier, adding more detail of what I remember seeing now that I'm not in a rush to beat the tide. I flick over another page, and a smile lights my face as I sketch the features of Riku, Kairi and Sora, Riku in the middle, his arms over the shoulders of the other two, Kairi giving her brilliant smile like the rising sun, Sora giving the grin we share, the strange mishmash of our mother's soft eyes and the wide grin that always accompanied the laugh that came from deep in our dad's chest. I laugh slightly at the thought - we look so different otherwise, but the moment we smile everyone always knows we're siblings.

Outside there's a soft rumbling, and I pause, slipping my notebook back into my bag before looking out the window again. The sky that at most an hour ago was clear and painted in fading reds and deepest darkest blue is now overcast with thick clouds that threaten rain, and I hear another small rumble. Through the wall I hear Sora panic, and I spot him clambering out the window to run to the docks. I grab my bag in a heartbeat and open the window, knowing he's going to do something endlessly stupid.

"Sora! Don't go out in the storm!"

He looks up at me frantically, looking between me and the docks. "The raft! You left it out to dry didn't you? It'll get ruined in this weather!"

I sigh and shake my head "I'll just redo it"

He looks at the docks again, and his voice becomes slightly more frantic "Riku and Kairi's boats are gone!"

My eyes widen, and I hop out at this, running with him to the dock. Sure enough, they aren't secured, and their oars aren't in the rack. I curse under my breath "Come on let's make sure they don't die in the storm, I've got a first aid kit and a torch, grab a couple of life vests and life buoys and get in my boat."

He follows my lead, rushing the gear there and making sure his life vest is secured before untying the boat and hopping in. The tide's high enough that it's easy enough to push the boat out, and I row with all my might, grateful for the training Ahab's given me over the years. Sora kneels up, shining his torch around through the gloom and calling to Riku and Kairi, and I silently pray that they've at least made it to the island safely. As we get closer to the island the wind starts to pick up slightly, and Sora has to scooch a little lower into the boat so our centre of balance isn't too high and he's more steady, but he gives a relieved cry as we move over the drop off of the fun Island.

"I see their boats! They made it!"

I sigh in relief and look up at the storm - we've made good time, the thunder is still off in the distance, but the sea won't be safe much longer. As we reach the shore, Sora hops off, grabbing the rope and securing the boat. I grab my bag and pull myself up onto the dock. "We need to be quick finding them if we want to get home before the storm blows in, I'll go check the far side of the island and pull Highwind back in, you check everywhere on this side, and leave no stone unturned. In ten minutes we need to meet back here, I don't trust this storm, we'll search together if we haven't found them at that point."

Sora nods, and I pull my torch out of my bag, making a dead sprint for the door to the far half of the island. The wind is so strong that the door slams shut behind me, echoing through the tunnel that seems to almost swallow up the noise, leaving a deathly silence interrupted only by the soft footfall of my dive boots on sand. As I reach the other side I find myself in a wind shadow that bears the same eerie silence as the tunnel, and a shiver runs up my spine. I call above it, crying out the names of my friends, but there's no answer. Not above or below the rickety bridge we put in, not atop the zip line, not in the little caves and niches that dot the cliff face, and not in the little bay of coconut palms, though they've definitely been here, as Highwind has been carefully pulled into the shelter of the cave. As I push the boulder guarding the cave mouth back into place, a tiny scratching sound reaches my ears, and I pause, looking further in and crying out down its echoey chasm.

"Riku? Kairi?"

In the dark, flashing in the beam of my flashlight, a pair of glowing yellow eyes look up. I can't make out the figure that bears them, as shadowy as the cave around it, but it seems to cock its head. And suddenly, with a strange sound, it starts running, moving into range of the beam, showing that it's almost its own shadow, starkly black against the illuminated stone of the cave, revealing razor sharp claws that it bears forward as it sprints in its irregular, juddering gait. I feel panic rise in my chest and give an almighty heave against the boulder, slamming it closed over the cave mouth and turning to bolt for the nearest way back to the front half of the island.

As I make it out, trying to catch my breath through the adrenaline rush, I call out as loud as I can, desperately searching for my brother, for anyone. Every time I step to close to stone I hear that scratching again, renewing the panic, and I pray that they've been sensible enough to get away from whatever those creatures are. With no sign of them near the docks, I run into the water, going around the stack and pulling myself up the ladder as quick as I can manage, hoping desperately that they've gathered there.

The wind whips around me, tangling my hair, and I try to call out over it but it drowns out every sound until I can barely hear my own voice. I feel tears pricking in my eyes and try to pull my hair away from my face, looking towards every possible place they could've gone. The glow of a torch flashes between the bushes next to the waterfall and I panic again, fearing that they've tried to hide in the hidden cave that lies there to escape the storm. I move my legs, determined that no shadowy figure was going to keep me from protecting them, but suddenly the world tilts on its side as a powerful gale batters me back, throwing me off my feet and knocking my head violently against the paopu tree. It takes me several seconds, but I manage to force myself back to my feet, ignoring the way everything's spinning, making my steps wobbly as I try again to run for the island. The wooden bridge tips with the force of the wind, and despite my years upon years of standing and moving on boats, nothing can save my balance through this concussed dizziness, and I slip, hitting the water hard to the crashing clamour of thunder and blinding lightning.

* * * * * _Dive into the Heart_ * * * * *

~You have to wake up~

I open my eyes and sit bolt upright, twisting to try and spot the source of the soft, ethereal voice before freezing as I see my surroundings. Darkest black as far as the eye can see, save for the cold platform that I'm sitting on. I shiver, looking out across the colourful mosaic that covers the circular platform.

~Good, you're awake. Try and get up - I know this must be scary, but we don't have much time.~

I manage to push myself to my feet, and as I do so, a familiar, translucent figure appears before me, smiling sadly. My eyes widen as I recognise the soft, flowing white hair and the barely blue eyes.

"You're that girl - the one I met when I was a kid!"

She nods before glancing away. She seems barely there, as though she's a ghost, as ethereal as her voice, the light, lacey clothes floating about her, as delicate in their snowy shades and pastel blues and lilacs as I remember.

~You remember that all those years ago I came to you… I warned you of what might happen, and chose to pass on to you a tool that I hoped would help you if such a situation arose. I wish it never had, but they've arrived here too now - the creature that you saw in that cave was a heartless. They prey upon everyone and everything they can get their claws into.~

I feel my pulse spiking, tears pricking at my eyes, and she reaches out to me, trying to gently touch my cheek and comfort me, but it's like she's only a tiny flutter of a breeze.

~You can help them. Just reach out your hand. I promise, my keyblade will come to you - it knows you need it, and it sees what I saw in you.~

I look to her in minor confusion for a moment before nodding. As my hand raises, tiny flecks of light surround it, and finally in my hand I feel a weight materialise. As the light fades and settles, a hefty, cruel looking sword of rough edged crystal is left in my hand. Buried within the crystal I spy elegant mechanisms in copper and brass that push out three jagged teeth that glint in the glow of the mosaic platform.

"It's different - yours was thin and elegant"

~That's because it's shaped itself to fit your strength. This is your keyblade now.~

I nod, understanding that, and she beckons my attention, pointing towards the multitude of smaller platforms that light their way into the black sky. She gives me a sad look.

~Our time is up. I wish I could show you more of how to use it, but you need to save your home and your family. If I have the strength, I'll return to show you what I can.~

I run up the stairs, my expression hardening with determination.

* * * * * _Dive into the Heart * * * * *_

I feel the water rushing in my ears and splutter, flailing slightly in the water as I come to. I turn, trying to stay on the spot, trying to regain my bearings, and my heart falls as I see the fun island - I've been blown a way out. The waves are high, and crash around me, and I tug at my life vest to check how secure it is, thanking the heavens for the fact that I'd worn it and made Sora wear one. My torch continues to hang from the strap around my wrist, and my bag remains secured on my back - nothing's been lost, the zips are still closed, and I take a deep breath, filling my lungs and starting my swim back to shore. It's at least a kilometre, but Ahab's made me swim much further so I'd be prepared for this exact situation. My legs propel me through the water, and though uneven thanks to the torch that I grip tightly, my arms pull me across the waves, helping to keep my head in glancing range of the surface, making breathing easy.

Something seems to brush my leg, and I half freeze in the water, my heart rate spiking as I remember the creatures from earlier. At the memory, sparkles dance around my hand, and as I'm pulled over the peak of the wave that threatens to crash above me I find myself staring down into a swirling abyss of darkness. My eyes widen, and despite my frantic efforts to escape its pull, I'm sucked down into the whirlpool.

As the sparkles solidify in my hand I hear a blood curdling screech from behind me, and I twist in the water just in time to spot the giant white krait staring directly at me through the wall of the whirlpool. To my left there's a flash of yellow, and I almost instinctively sweep the blade through the water, swinging it hard, carving a path through the vicious shoal that throws itself my way. As the key lifts back out of the water, I see the fish struggling on its cruel teeth - just like the shadowy thing in the cave, their eyes sparkle a sickly yellow amid their imperceptibly black skin, and their jaws bear razor teeth that would have shredded my skin if I'd allowed them. I'm not spared any longer to inspect them though, as another shriek cracks through the air.

With a glance upwards I see that this giant Krait has thrown itself out of the water in a sharp arc, bearing right down upon me. I gasp down a breath and pull myself beneath the surface with an almighty heave, ducking through the water and trying to get out of the way before it can get to me. It crashes into the water just a hair's breadth behind me, and I twist, swinging the keyblade hard at it, tearing a savage rip in its side, pulling another shriek from it despite the utter absence of blood at the wound. Dodging its tail, I break the surface again, releasing my breath and gasping to flood my body with fresh oxygen. I take a few seconds to catch my breath before scanning my surroundings, trying to ascertain whether the whirlpool or the Krait is the biggest threat.

I don't have the time to figure out the answer to that as the Krait rears up at my side. My arms move on instinct, raising the keyblade high into the air to swing it down into its exposed belly, but it's quicker, opening its mouth wide, silvery fluid spraying forth from its mouth before I can blink, just slow enough that I can flinch slightly. But my flinch isn't enough, and the poison bites into my eye, ripping a scream from deep in my lungs. My body freezes up in pain, and I feel myself tugged below the water by the current. Frantically I keep my eye open, trying to let the water wash away the silvery fluid that burns against it. The Krait slithers away again, clearly trying to build up its speed around the whirlpool for another shot, and I force myself above the water again, blinking hard against the burning as I gulp down frantic breaths, gathering as much oxygen as I can before diving below the waves again, readying myself for the snake's return.

Sure enough it winds through the water towards me, and I dodge just out of the way, swinging my arm out, jagged keyblade extending to its exposed side, tearing another gash through its body, almost from tip to tail. Again it passes, it's movements more panicked this time, and I scramble above water again to gulp down more breaths. I try opening my eye again, but it burns too much, and I shake my head, ducking below the waves in preparation for its next go around. I lie in wait, keyblade at the ready, turning my head to either side in the hopes of catching it should it alter its trajectory, but it never comes, and I push myself to the surface again. I look around through the waves, searching for it, but there's no sign of the flashing white. Not even anything of the black and gold shoal that seemed to near immediately give up its hunt. I sigh in relief and allow the keyblade to fade from my hands, returning to my powerful swimming, hoping that my strength is enough to pull me from this vortex.

It must take at least five minutes, but finally I manage to surge up over the crest of the whirlpool, and I force myself to keep going, pushing through the pain and exhaustion to escape its proximity. As I try to get my bearings, I suddenly realise that the way the current flows through the islands has meant that despite the exhausting ordeal of the whirlpool, it has somewhat aided me. The drop off is maybe fifty metres away, and two hundred metres beyond it lies the shore of the fun island. I spy Sora running across its shore, and the sight pulls a relieved sob from my chest, giving me the energy to push just that little bit further.

My breath catches in my throat.

I can see the drop off. It's ten metres away. Why am I not moving any further forward?

White flashes just below my field of vision, and my world starts to tilt. I look down to the Sea Krait with its strange purple eyes and its jaws wrapped around my torso. It occurs to me that those unusual eyes kinda look like the way characters in manga scrunch their eyes closed when they smile or laugh.

The pain rushes to meet my system as I register the fangs buried deep in my back and stomach, but before I can scream I'm dragged below the water. My ears pop painfully against the building pressure, and I desperately, repeatedly slam my fist against the nearest eye I can reach, trying with all my might to not sob with the pain that's wracking my system. With another slam of my fist against its eye, the keyblade materialises in my hand again, drawing an ear piercing shriek from the creature as it stabs straight through its brain, leaving its jaw falling open with the pain and allowing me to wrench myself free with a scream, scrambling for the surface. On my way up I feel a thousand teeth ripping into the wounds, and I frantically swing the keyblade through the water, trying to force them away. I break the surface and frantically swim for shore, praying I've successfully killed the krait, batting the smaller creatures away as they continue to try and eat away at the wounds on my back. But finally, as the corals drop away to reveal the shallow sand, the last of them is gone from my back, and I push myself the last few metres, until I can stand in the thigh deep water. My steps are uneven, and my head spins with the pain and exhaustion that claw at my system, but I finally find my feet dragging through the dry sand of the shore. The wind whips painfully around me, knocking me off my feet, drawing a pained moan from my throat as I land on my back. In the sky above me swirls a mass of purples, blacks and reds, sucking up everything in sight. I close my eyes and let a sob finally escape me as my consciousness wavers.

I wanted change.

I guess I got what I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

In the wide open darkness of the paths between, a small world drifts. To those that know how, it is a place to stop off and restock your ship as you travel between the worlds. In its streets walks a melting pot of a hundred different cultures and stories. Some of them settled there in peaceful times with purpose, like the three ducks who travelled with their great uncle in the hopes of setting up the first of a chain of shops. Some of them travelled here to escape the conflicts of their homes, such as the grizzled blonde who splits his time between ship engineer and armour salesman, and his three adoptive children, who do their best to keep this world's occupants safe.

And then there are those who, by whatever virtues, merits or sheer dumb luck, survive the all consuming death of their worlds and fall into the streets of this world. Absorbed in the grief of their loss, so many barely last the week, as those that devoured their worlds find them once more to take every trace that existed of that place. Those that do survive find an uneasy peace with their new world, and steadily fortify their hearts against the steady stream of grief. They take their roles in the cycle of survival - with no bodies left by the heartless, there are no remains to be buried, leaving only their clothes and meager belongings. Their names and faces are remembered when they're known, and they are added to a list of those who've been lost. Their belongings are salvaged, and with them, the town continues to eke out its meager existence, recycling everything it can so that nothing is ever wasted.

And every night they watch the stars, hoping to either catch the falling of survivors, or to finally see the blinking out of worlds come to an end.

But the cycle of survival never ends, and once more in the starry night sky, a star flickers and dies.

A body plummets from the sky and crashes into an alleyway, falling into the canal with a tremendous splash. She does not move, but above the canal, a curtain flutters in its window, pulling back to reveal soft green eyes. They widen, and moments later, a brunette woman pulls the door open, hopping from her balcony to run down to the waterside.

"Leon! Yuffie! Another one's fallen, help me get them inside!"

The next door down and another two doors down from that fly open, revealing the aforementioned fighters, who leap down to aid their friend. As they do, other things that survived the collapse of this newfound survivor's world crash about them, and the man brings up his blade to cut away the creatures that scream and cry as they fall towards the group. One tries to bite at him, but the thick leather he wears as his jacket and trousers barely notices the shearing force, and his magic easily burns it away, with barely a flick of his dark brown hair to show for the effort. The other, a small girl with silver eyes and jet black hair, runs to the healer's side as she holds the survivor in her arms, checking for breathing and a pulse.

"How's she holding up Aerith?"

The healer sighs in relief "she's alive at least." Carefully, she brushes the girl's frizzy hair out of her eyes, looking over her body quickly to search for immediately threatening injuries, but in the low light of the alleyway she can't make anything out. Her fingertips glow green as the man speaks.

"Not many falling with her, she must've put up one hell of a fight… But our locals'll be here soon, we need to get her inside."

At a lull in the influx of enemies falling, Aerith looks up to the man, Leon, her magic having done little to help the survivor's unconscious state. "It's no good Leon, We'll have to risk picking her up to get her inside"

Leon switches place with the black haired girl, who pulls an oversized throwing star from its place on her back, her eyes darting around for the first sign of their locals. Leon's quick to pull the girl from Aerith's arms, and as he pulls her more upright to better carry her, she gasps a startled breath, ocean blue eyes shooting open as she struggles in the unexpected embrace.


End file.
